


Oral Fixation

by vodkabite



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Alpha Nicole, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Student/Teacher, Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, F/F, G!P, Jealous Waverly, Lollipops, Omega Waverly, Oral Fixation, Rutting, Secret Relationship, Sexual Fantasy, Smut, Tattooed Nicole, Teacher Nicole, Teacher-Student Relationship, a little world building, student waverly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-25
Updated: 2017-10-25
Packaged: 2019-01-21 19:08:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12464010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vodkabite/pseuds/vodkabite
Summary: There’s a special place in hell for intentionally trying to seduce one’s teacher with a lollipop.Of course, Waverly isn’t even remotely religious so the thought of burning for the rest of eternity in the fiery pits of hell doesn’t faze her.





	Oral Fixation

**Author's Note:**

> Nicole's tattoos: [ here](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/809381364254225331/) and [here](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/809381364254225389/)
> 
> Enjoy and catch me on [tumblr](vodkabite.tumblr.com/)!

There’s a special place in hell for intentionally trying to seduce one’s teacher with a lollipop.

Of course, Waverly isn’t even remotely religious so the thought of burning for the rest of eternity in the fiery pits of hell doesn’t faze her. Even with Mr. Holliday’s enthusiastic rendition of Dante’s Inferno still fresh in her mind. Still, being torn apart by the whirlwinds of lust would be worth it just to see Ms. Haught get distracted. Drawing the alpha’s self-control into question with every swirl of her tongue along the tasty treat.

And what an absolute joy it is. How the alpha busies herself with grading papers and refuses to look at Waverly’s small corner in the back of the classroom. How she plays a documentary on the smart board for the class to watch instead of going over her scheduled lecture on the Tudor dynasty. With the lights off, the room is shrouded in darkness save for the afternoon sunlight filtering in through the blinds, providing the alpha the perfect cover. Allowing her to hide behind the desk and no one being any wiser. Every biting glance of her honey-golden eyes cursing Waverly Earp’s existence.

Waverly bats her eyelashes innocently licks the lollipop, running the flat of her tongue across it in slow, deliberate swipes. Smiling to herself when Ms. Haught rolls her shoulders back and presses herself even further against the desk. Knowing how she’d love to give Waverly detention for this, but the brunette is nothing, if not smart. She always bought the lollipops from the school store and as such, she couldn’t be issued a detention slip. Really? Being forced to spend an hour after school with Lucado in the detention hall for showing school pride and most of all spending her well-earned money on the school?

She’s a sneaky little devil. She knows.

After all, it wasn’t her fault she liked them as much as she needed them.

The constant need to have something in her mouth, against her tongue and between her lips. In psychology, this would be the prime example of an oral fixation. The result of being weaned off too early as an infant and developing a maladaptive fixation, according to Freud. But that’s certainly one explanation. Yet, if anyone was astute enough, they’d know the actual reason as to why Waverly would roll the treat around her mouth far more enthusiastically in Ms. Haught’s class than the others. Why should softly suck the tip whenever she caught the teacher’s honey-golden eyes watching her.

However, it’s not as if Waverly’s the only one at fault here. The blame falls on Nicole just as much as it does her. Today would have been like every other day, routine and boring, but the brunette’s hand had been forced. Practically running towards the school store in the early morning and lightly demanding Jeremy behind the counter to give her a goddamn lollipop. Ears red with frustration after hearing some girls a couple lockers down drooling over her history teacher. Salivating at how utterly perfect she looked stepping out of her Camaro in the tightest pair of jeans imaginable, leather jacket shimmering in the early morning sun. Honestly, there should be a dress code for the staff and faculty!

Waverly hated having her class towards the end of the day. It meant being subjected to some less than savory comments by the students who had already seen Nicole. Stepping into the girls’ bathroom with Chrissy on the top floor during Del Rey’s AP English class used to provide comfort and solitude from the man’s eccentric teaching style, but it tries her patience like nothing else. Drawing her ire whenever she noticed something new written on the back wall of one of the stalls. She never paid much attention to the vandalized walls, covered in statements that were usually aimed at other students, like who was considered a whore and which teachers were the biggest dumbasses—until she found the words _Daddy Haught AF_ scrawled in sharpie.

Blood boiling to a fever pitch when days later, after the writings were scrubbed off the wall, she sees a follow up statement: _#raw me daddy._ This particular one ended up getting traction and was constantly being rewritten for a few months. Waverly had even noticed it on some social media posts. Running across her feed frequently, always as a covert sub with hundreds of girls liking it. Thankfully, the trend died out by the end of December. Only to see a resurgence in popularity once the temperature got warmer and Nicole started wearing short-sleeves again.

God help the damned senior behind her who had the sheer gall to literally whisper “raw me daddy” on the lunch line after a freshman asked the redhead about her tattoos and in turn was given an exposéon them in full view of everyone else. Sleeve rolled up over her shoulder and explaining the meaning behind the seven phases of the moon tattooed on her bicep and the tribal armbands inked around her forearm. Waverly swears she heard a few betas and at least one omega purring in delight. Unbelievable. She was ready to bite someone’s head off until Nicole turned around to praise her for doing a job well done on her Ancient Roman History essay. And while the compliment fills her with joy, a slight twinge of superiority when the other girls roll their eyes and huff in jealousy, it also placates her. The knowing look on the alpha’s face reminding her not to do anything stupid.

She doesn’t maim anyone that day.

Yet, if the endless comments scribbled onto the bathroom walls weren’t enough, she also had to deal with the asinine chatter coming out of Stephanie Jones’ mouth during lunch. Usually it’s tolerable. She’s an airhead with blonde hair and a rich family. Admittedly, there isn’t much substance coming out of her mouth as what goes _in it_ , according to the grapevine. That puts them at two different tables in the cafeteria and Waverly thanks God that they rarely ran in the same circles. The brunette doesn’t think she would’ve been able to handle that girl’s incessant voice without getting a migraine. Nevertheless, Waverly can still hear her voice two tables down. All she does is gossip and while Waverly does tend to lend an ear towards it every once in a while, everything changes when she starts talking about Nicole.

It’s irrational of her to feel so possessive over Nicole. She’s a teacher, an alpha and—if the gap between them wasn’t wide enough already—they weren’t mated. Waverly holds no claim over her, despite the omega in her vehemently saying otherwise. Sure, they occasionally have sex, but it’s a no strings attached affair. Even after sleeping together a week before the school year started and Nicole being revealed as the new history teacher for the juniors and seniors, Waverly knew there wasn’t anything tying them together. If Nicole wanted someone else, who was she to stop her?

Nicole Haught can anyone she wants. Half the population of the female student body would gladly offer themselves as tribute, if she so much as asked. And why not? Girls like Stephanie Jones would be a much better fit for the alpha, they’re a lot more experienced than she is. A lot sexier. Stephanie’s the head cheerleader and cheerleaders _are everybody’s thing_.

She’s overheard talk like this, many times over the year. What starts out as a simple reprieve in the bathroom with Chrissy during AP English or Rosita during anatomy, ends up in hiding out inside one of the stalls to listen or pretending to be on the phone with Wynonna off in the corner.

“Did you see how Bethany kept drooling over Ms. Haught’s tattoos? Like she’d know what to do with an alpha.” One of the girls said, a senior from the look of her sweater.

“Much less a pureblooded one.” Stephanie snarks. “You know how big they get during their ruts? How _thick?_ You’d never want anything else ever again.”

“I heard they have endless stamina, can fuck for days without stopping.” Says another.

“Mm, what I wouldn’t give to have Daddy Haught fuck me for days.”

The girls giggle. And since they were at the top of the social ladder, they’re free to talk so shamelessly in front of the lowerclassmen without fear of repercussions. No one would rat them out knowing just how quickly their reputation would take a nosedive into the floor. Or maybe because there was some truth to their words?

The possibility an ever-present ache, gnawing at the back of her mind. Reminding her that while having a sexual relationship with one’s teacher was strictly against the law, the chance that one day she would be traded in for someone else is a worse thought than being found out. Apart from all the insecurities, there’s still something in Waverly that pushes her forward.

Earps are a tenacious lot; stubborn on a good day, irredeemably hard headed on a bad one. Descendants of a famous lawman who didn’t rest for seventy-seven nights until he killed every outlaw in the Ghost River Triangle. Whether Wyatt Earp was highly determined or incredibly insane, is still up for debate. Wynonna drinks before noon all too often and visits the country jail regularly, Willa is the devil incarnate and makes everyone’s life a living hell. They always get what they want, consequences (relatively) be damned, so why couldn’t Waverly?

She’d be smart about it. Adaptable.

Using the cover of darkness to eat her lollipop where no one can see her. Except for Ms. Haught.

It’s close to the end of the day and everyone’s exhausted. The room is quiet, save for the documentary on Henry VIII playing on the smart board. A good portion of the class is asleep, using their phones beneath the desk or are actually interested in the video. Waverly would’ve been as well, she always did enjoy history long before Nicole came into her life. Reading her social studies textbook in middle school with vigor whereas everyone else abhorred even carrying the heavy book. On a regular, routine and boring day, she would’ve sat quietly and watched the documentary in earnest. Fascinated by the sordid life of an alpha king who bedded six wives during his reign and tossed them all away when it suited him, only to be done in by his own lust and overblown ego. Poetic justice at its finest.

But today, she’s busy driving Nicole up the wall.

The lollipop getting wetter and wetter with each slow and deliberate lick, the taste of wild cherry coating her taste buds. Softly sucking and slurping, her movements all being controlled by the sugary treat. The candy wasn’t very large, so it rested easily between her lips, staining them a ruby red color. Through half-lidded eyes, Waverly can see Nicole furiously reading the same essay for the seventh time. Brows furrowed in concentration, fingers squeezing the edges tightly.

Shame the school store didn’t have strawberry, though. Swirling her tongue around the pink candy would’ve been a much better imitation.

But cherry is a suitable substitute.

A smirk crosses the brunette’s lips when Nicole reaches for her phone and seconds later her own vibrates with a text message.

_H: get that damned lollipop out of your mouth!_

Waverly types a quick response.

_E: replace it then._

Nicole puts her phone away, returns to the essay in front of her and a hand disappears from the desk. Waverly smiles to herself in victory. She knows Nicole would never do anything that could potentially raise suspicion and out them or get herself fired. But fuck, if Waverly’s mind wasn’t running a hundred miles per hour at the mere thought of the older woman’s rut. Jeans tightening deliciously, every minute movement an attempt to readjust herself. She sucks the tip a bit harder.

The alpha rolls her shoulders back, a clear sign that Waverly was getting to her. How could she not? Waverly winks, releasing the treat with a soft pop that has Nicole moving even closer against the desk. She twirls the lollipop along her lips, tracing them several times and she swears the alpha’s eyes turn red for a few seconds. A rush of heat settles low on her stomach. Waverly crosses her legs to stave it off.

It wouldn’t do her any good to spend the rest of the remaining school day wet. Not when Ms. Haught has a free period next and can take care of herself while she’s stuck in Lucado’s statistics class. An absolute shame their free periods weren’t synced up, lord knows Waverly would rather spend study hall with the alpha instead of wasting forty-five minutes in the library.

Nonetheless, the thought of Nicole finding solace in the quiet of her empty room during her break ignites a fire under the omega’s skin. Door locked, blinds pulled down, head thrown back against the chalkboard, that tightly wound control finally slipping enough for her cock to be freed from the oppressive confines of her jeans.

Nicole keeping an ever-vigilant eye on the door, one ear alert to any sounds out in the hallway that could potentially head in her direction. Her alpha pedigree proving useful that she can hear students down the hall shutting their lockers closed, chatting and heading down the stairs. Mr. Dolls barking orders at his gym class outside on the field and the sound of Mr. Holliday peeling out of the parking lot in his pink car.

Jaw tight, Nicole’s thumb swivels over the swollen head. Pad getting wet with precome trickling from the slit, but it isn’t enough. Never enough. The image of Nicole licking her palm, groaning at the sweet glide of the fresh wetness against the heated flesh is immediately replaced with Waverly on her knees between the woman's legs. Lips stretched around the shaft, quick bobs of the head between hollowed out cheeks. Tongue straddling the sensitive divot underneath, drinking in every muffled sound she pulls from the alpha’s chest.

Removing her mouth with a soft pop, she kisses her way down the length. Hand pumping the shaft as she lavishes the other side with open mouthed kisses until returning to the head. Swirling the tip of her tongue against the slit, a thick dollop of come rewards her in return.

“Waverly…” Nicole moans sweetly around her name. She doubles her efforts, deftly sucking the head that she elicits a growl from the alpha.

Nicole curls into herself. Waverly groans as the older woman rises of the chair, cock inching its way into her mouth and throat, until her lips stretched around its entirety. Nose kissing the redhead’s pelvic moan. Sparks of pleasure lances through her spine when the alpha starts to thrust, rutting gloriously against her mouth. Filling it better than any lollipop. The alpha is bowed over the desk, eyes screwed shut and audibly panting. Nails sharpened and clawing into the wood with every stretch of her fingers while the other holds Waverly close.

The fantasy becomes frantic. Blood rushing through her veins, heartbeat pounding in her ears, the pressure building between Waverly’s legs is unbearable. And then, Nicole pulls out. Eyes red with unadulterated lust, she grounds out “Open” in a deep voice, and Waverly obeys. The alpha pumps her cock desperately. Fisting the head with short, tight strokes until she comes. Each spurt of her release, hot and thick, into the omega’s awaiting mouth.

Waverly’s jaw tightens, and the lollipop snaps off the stick as the bell for eighth period rings.

“Earp.” Ms. Haught’s voice cuts through the clamor of students grabbing their things and filing out the classroom like a knife. Rosita is at the entrance of the door and gives her a worried look.

Waverly shrugs her shoulders innocently and heads for the alpha’s desk, motioning to the beta that they would talk afterwards. With a nod Rosita’s gone and the alpha’s furious glare sends away any students hoping to stick around and talk to her for a few minutes. They scurry. Once the bell rings again, signaling that everyone should already be in their classes, Nicole’s face drops now that they’re alone.

“Are you trying to kill me?” Nicole asks breathlessly.

“Maybe,” Waverly replies as she throws the stick out and swallows the remaining bit of the lollipop. She leans against the desk, smirking at how the alpha hides the lower half of her body beneath it. “Be happy, I don’t do it often.”

“I’d be happy if you didn’t do it all.”

“You enjoyed it,” the brunette smiles deviously, eyeing the telltale bulge in the alpha’s pants. “But I bet you’d enjoy this more.”

With a feather-light touch, she traces the outline of the alpha’s erection before wrapping her hand around what she can and squeezing. Nicole instantly bucks her hips upwards into the omega’s hand. Grinding into it, desperate for more. Waverly bites her lip. Fantasizing about Nicole is easy. Using a lollipop to placate her desire to have the older woman in her mouth, even easier. But this? Feeling Nicole against the palm of her hand is _fucking amazing._ She won’t ever get used to this.

“Jesus baby,” Waverly groans, if only she didn’t have statistics right now. Damn.

“I know,” Nicole tells her, pulling out a packet of slips and writing up a pass for her to keep Lucado off the omega’s back. “Come back after school. We need to go over a few things.”

“A few things?” She questions with a cheeky grin. “Like my essay on the Tudor dynasty?”

Nicole smiles. “That, and why you enjoy eating lollipops in my class.”

“Of course, Miss Haught.”

 


End file.
